Christmas From Hell
by usagichan1408
Summary: New evil has returned. Fighter leaves Kinmoku to see Serena once more. Serena puts up her broach for good. Will Serena transform again or will Earth be at the hands of evil or the other scouts? Will Seiya and Serena hook up? What happens to Rini?
1. Evil Returns

Christmas from hell

On a cold blistery snowy night in December when all were sleeping evil came upon the city of Tokyo. Two guardian cats felt evil's presence there and it alarmed

them. They wanted the scouts to lead normal happy lives instead of fighting evil day after day. Luna, the black/purple cat with a golden crescent moon on her

forehead was especially worried about Serena, because the battle with Galexia really tore out her heart and energy with losing everyone except the Starlights and

even herself dying then returning back to life with the help of Chibi Chibi. "Serena still isn't herself Artemis she's been through so much." said Luna softly "I know

Luna even Mina hasn't been herself since we saw of the Lights. I think Mina fell hard for Yaten, but didn't realize it." replied Artemis Luna got a sweat drop above

her head. "No, shit Artemis." "What are we going to do though?" he asked "Wait it out if it gets bad then we will tell them. Besides Serena put her broach up and

she said for good." Artemis nodded and the two cats sat on the roof looking into the city the rest of the night.

* * *

On Kinmoku the rebuilding of the city has been finally finished. Fighter, Healer, and Maker looked upon their beloved city once more with tears in their eyes. "Just

 like it once was." said Healer "Yes, but now improved." agreed Maker "I can't stay here guys." said Fighter ruining the moment "What!" exclaimed Healer and

Maker "I have to see her; it hurts to much not to see her everyday." "Fighter, there's no point she has her boyfriend back." said Maker "I know, but something

isn't right. I mean I can sense her when she's hurt or something, but I don't feel her faith in him anymore." "What! Serena has always had faith in Darien that

can't be possible." exclaimed Healer "Healer's right Fighter it's not possible." "I don't care I'm leaving tonight and no one can stop me." With that Fighter walked

 away heading to her corridor. Princess Kakyuu  felt a new presence on Earth that night. She quickly called for her Starlights, but found out that Fighter left for

Earth already. "I should have known, but that's what Seiya's heart wants. Maker, Healer, go to Earth and help the Moon Princess again, but after it's over come

back here and tell Fighter she is no longer one of us."

Tell me how you like it or how you didn't like it and let me know how I should try and improve the next chapters. My first story so hopefully it all goes well. :)


	2. Unexpected visitor

Late that night Serena pulled on her coat and sneaked out of the house making sure she didn't wake a soul. The wind howled loudly and came upon her so hard at

times making it almost impossible to stand. The snow crunched beneath her feet leaving behind a trail of footprints. Serena came upon the park and found a bench

that blocked out some of the wind. All she could think about was how much she missed Seiya, but didn't want to come out and actually say it. "How stupid I must

have been to let him leave so easily and act like I don't actually give a shit about him. When in reality I'm totally in love with him." she whispered into the wind. The

scene of Seiya asking her "am I not good enough" played through her mind over and over until she couldn't take it anymore. "Damn it Seiya you are good enough I

was just to blinded by my future with Darien to notice it!" cried Serena The snow started to fall harder and faster as she sat there crying of her mistake she made

those long six months ago. There was a loud crash that interrupted her thoughts at the far end of the park. "No oh god no please don't let that be a new evil

thing." said Serena running toward the other side of the park slipping on ice as she went. When she arrived at the other side of the park all she found was an

indent in the ground shaped as if someone were just laying there. "Dumpling…" whispered through the air. Serena turned around thinking that someone was

behind her, but no one was there. "Dumpling…" came the voice again and again. "Seiya, no it can't be he's on Kinmoku with the others." thought Serena. She

started to head for home when she came upon a dark figure on a bench. As she walked by the figure it grabbed her arm and she let out a shriek. "Dumpling."

whispered the figure "Seiya?" They moved into the light and Serena gasped stunned by who she was looking at but the only thing was it wasn't Seiya.

Ok so this one is a bit short since I have a lot going on this week, but I will try and update the story everyday. Thanks to all of you who reviewed it already! :)


	3. He's back!

Serena tried to get away from the mysterious man, but his grip tightened. "Let go of me!"yelled Serena "No Dumpling." "Seiya Kou cut that out you're scaring me!" "I'm not Seiya Kou

princess." Serena stopped fighting and starred at the man. "What makes you think I am a princess?" questioned Serena "My master told me everything about you princess. He actually

sent me here to make a deal with you." "And what kind of princess does your master think I am to even agree to such a thing." "A great one that won't allow anything to happen to her

friends, family, and most of all the man she loves." At the far end of the park Fighter landed on Earth. "I hope she doesn't mind I came." thought Seiya as he walked through the park.

"How would he know if I love someone which I don't." she lied "Look all my master wants is Sailor Moon to go to the radio tower Christmas Eve." "Well tell your master that Sailor Moon

has retired and will no longer be fighting." "He said you might refuse, but never that you retired; however, if Sailor Moon does not show chaos will come to this planet." Seiya was

coming towards Serena and the mystery man. "I won't show." The man grabbed Serena by the collar getting pissed at her. "Dumpling!" Serena and the man looked in Seiya's direction.

"Seiya…" whispered Serena The man quickly dropped Serena when he realized who it was. Seiya ran towards Serena and helped her up. "Are you okay?" "Yes, but what are you doing

here?" "What no hi, no I've missed you Seiya." he teased "I haven't missed you Seiya." she lied "Oh well…umm…yeah I actually came to see you, because the thing is I've missed you."

he stuttered Serena's heart felt like it was melting knowing that he missed her so much that he came to see her. "Are Yaten and Taiki here?" Seiya shook his head no. "What was going

on when I showed and why are you out here in the freezing cold so late at night?" he scolded "Some guy sent him to give me a message." "Which was?" "Sailor Moon has to go to

the radio tower on Christmas Eve, but I told him I retired and will no longer fight." "Dumpling why?" "Because Seiya you were with me that last battle. I lost everyone except you,

Yaten, and Taiki. I don't want that to happen again." she cried Seiya remembered that battle all to well. It almost killed him seeing her lying on the ground dead and seeing her

watch her beloved scouts die for him and the other Starlights. "No matter what you do Dumpling I will stand with you." "we won't." Seiya and Serena turned around to find Healer

and Maker standing there. "Healer! Maker! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Serena as she hugged them. "Princess Kakyuu sent us to help you and to give Seiya a message."

replied Yaten retuning the hug. "And what message would that be?" asked Seiya not wanting to hear what his princess had to say about his disappearance act. "That you are no

longer one of us." answered Taiki Seiya's head bent and Serena's eyes widened. "I understand." he whispered Serena's heart went out for him and she felt bad for lying to him

about not missing him. "You can't risk people's lives Serena." said Taiki "He said Sailor Moon had to show, he never said it had to be me."

So Serena has a plan up her sleave that's a first. Wait in see what she has in store. I don't own sailor moon although I would like to. :) Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten so far!


	4. The Decision

The next day they all met at the temple except for the ThreeLights, because Serena didn't want Mina and Amy to know that they were back yet. "Serena what's up your acting differently

today?"asked Amy worried "Sorry guys it's just that last night a new enemy confronted me and told me that his master wants Sailor moon to go to the radio tower on Christmas Eve;

however, I told him that Sailor moon has retired." said Serena "What! When were you going to tell us? What are we going to do since you refuse to transform?" Raye exclaimed "I was

going to tell you today when I saw you guys and the only thing we are going to do is sit and watch as Mina uses the disguise pen. If something goes wrong you all will be close by and

will help her out." said Serena "What!" exclaimed Yaten from the door. Everyone looked at him in utter amazement, except for Serena who already knew he was in town. "Y…Yaten what

are you doing here?" stuttered Mina in total shock "I will explain later, but right now I want to know what has your princess so uptight about becoming Sailor moon again and wanting to

risk your life by becoming her." said a pissed off Yaten "That is none of your business Yaten Kou!" screamed Serena running out of the temple. Yatens' eyes grew soft seeing that he hurt

her by accident, but was still pissed at her. "What the hell has gotten into you Yaten?"yelled Mina "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her. Look I came back because Kakyuu sent Maker and

I to help the moon princess with this new evil that has come to this planet and to give Fighter a message."

Serena was standing looking out at the water not liking were any of this is going. "Why me!" she cried "Oh dumpling you know you shouldn't waste tears on me choosing you." teased

Seiya who was standing behind her "You know you're such an arrogant jerk at times." she spat "Dumpling I'm sorry I was just trying to cheer you up. What's wrong you know you can tell

me anything?" he said drawing her close to him. "Oh Seiya it's awful Yaten charged in the temple when I was telling the others about what the new enemy had said last night and what

we were going to do about it, but when I said that Mina would go in my place as Sailor moon he yelled at me saying that I'm so uptight about transforming again." Seiya's eyes clouded

as he heard what Yaten had done to her. "Serena, I'm so sorry about what Yaten did and I will talk to him about it, but can I ask you something?" "Seiya you can ask me anything."

"What has you so shaken up on becoming Sailor moon again?" Serena drew back from his hug and turned towards the water. "Seiya the truth is I'm scared that if I become her again the

new enemy will kill me and then go after the scouts. I can't bare losing them again it hurt to much. I don't want to be left alone, I can't bare it." She started to cry causing her whole body

to shake. "Oh dumpling you will never have to be alone as long as I'm here, because I won't allow it." He turned her around to face him and he wiped away the tears that were sliding

down her face. "Seiya, I have to tell you something." He nodded for her to continue. "I lied to you last night. I really did miss you; you were all I thought about actually. All I did was sit in

my room day after day starring outside wishing that you would return." "Really, what about your boyfriend?" "Soon after you left Darien and I broke up, because he said he didn't want

to live the way he was told to live anymore and he fell in love with someone else." said Serena sadly "Dumpling I'm so sorry. He doesn't know what he's losing or missing for that."

Serena smiled at him for what he said to her. "Thank you Seiya, but what are we going to do about the new enemy?" "Well I believe you should go, however, I will go with you I will just

linger behind so I can protect you if need be. Just promise me you won't die this time, because I don't think my heart could go through that pain again." "I promise Seiya I won't die again,

but don't you go dying on me instead." "Agreed."

Seiya and Serena arrived together back at the temple and found that Yaten was still there. "Serena, Seiya what are you doing here?" asked Yaten "I have an announcement to make,

since Seiya helped me over come my fears." "Yaten can I see you outside while Serena makes her announcement?" Yaten nodded and followed Seiya outside while Serena started to

make her announcement. "Seiya and I are going to the radio tower Christmas Eve; which means Mina will not have to go in my place." The scouts looked at their princes in amazement

and wondered what changed her mind. "Well now that that is settled I am going to go shopping for presents for you guys and don't tell the outers about this." said Serena walking out of

the temple. "Serena, I…umm….I'm sorry about making a huge scene back there before." Stammered Yaten "It's alright Yaten I know you were just doing what your heart felt what

needed to be said." With that she continued her way to town with Seiya following behind her.

Okay so this chapter was mostly for Serena and Seiya to have a little bit of a one on one time together. so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)


	5. Wedding Crasher

It was hours until Serena and Seiya finally got back to the apartment after finding the perfect gifts for

everyone except for each other that is. Seiya grabbed the bags from Serena and put them in his room.

"Serena, since we are not going to be here on Christmas Eve do you think we should put up any

decorations?" "Well I think we should since I don't know about you, but I don't plan on dying that night."

Seiya came out from his room smiling at his hopefully soon to be wife, and drawing her close to him. "I

don't plan on dying either my love, however, I will die if I lose you." whispered Seiya into her ear. Serena

smiled up at him. "Well my love you will not have to worry about that since you will never lose me." she

said brushing her lips onto his. His arms wrapped tighter around her pulling her body tightly to his. He

pulled away dropping to his knee and taking her hand in his. Serena looked down at him thinking he

wasn't being serious until her took out a small red velvet box and opened it. Her eyes filled with tears

and her mouth dropped open. "Serena I love you with all my heart and I can't and refuse to live one day

without you. So if you will have me will you marry me and become my beautiful breathtaking wife."

Serena fell to the ground rapping her arms around him and kissed him passionately. In between kisses

she faintly whispered "Yes I will marry you Seiya with all my heart." Seiya's eyes shinned brightly the rest

of the night.

Two days before Christmas Eve Seiya Kou and Serena Tsukino wed with all of their friends and family

surrounding them with their support. Serena looked like an angel in her white dress that she wears

when she becomes Princess Serenity since she refused to waste thousands of dollars for her wedding

dress. With the four outer scouts as her bridesmaids and Taiki, Yaten, Chad, and Andrew as the

groomsmen, Serena and Seiya said I do becoming Mr. and Mrs. Seiya Kou. During the reception Serena

danced with everyone after the toasts were given. Towards the end of their lovely reception the ground

began to shake and everyone except the scouts fell to the floor in terror. "Serena, I thought you said

Christmas Eve!" yelled Raye "I did Raye so I can't see why they are attacking us now!" Serena hollered

back "There's only one thing we can do guys even if it risks us showing our true identities!" yelled Taiki

"No matter what we do we have to transform we have to save these people!" cried Mina "Let's do it!"

they all yelled in unison. "Uranus Planet Power Make Up!" "Neptune Planet Power Make Up!" "Pluto

Planet Power Make Up!" "Saturn Planet Power Make Up!" "Mars Planet Power Make Up!" "Venus

Planet Power Make Up!" "Mercury Planet Power Make Up!" "Jupiter Planet Power Make Up!" "Maker

Star Power Make Up!" "Healer Star Power Make Up!" Serena grabbed Seiya's hand while they both

yelled "Fighter Star Power! Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Their guests starred at them in amazement

wondering if they were dreaming. "Mercury, can you get an idea of what is happening?" asked Uranus

"I think so give me about 5 minutes." "Well well well looks like Sailor Moon lied to us when she said that

she would never transform again. I suppose we could kill all of these people to make her pay for that."

said the mysterious man from the park that cold night. "Who the hell are you, and why do you want our

princess!" yelled Uranus "I am Kerl , my master sent me out to find the Moon Princess and give her a

message which I did. Now I am here to show her what would happen if she didn't show up." He took a

book out of his pocket and started reading words out of it which only Amy and Taiki could understand.

"He's starting to raise the end! Oh my god Sailor Moon he's going to bring back all of our enemies that

we defeated!" cried Mercury "No don't! I will be there on Christmas Eve just don't bring back our

enemies!" cried Serena "Very well Princess." said Kerl. Luna and Artemis erased the memories of the

guests from then until the point which they transformed. After every guest left around 4 in the morning

everyone said their goodbyes and promised to come to the emergency meeting tomorrow night.

Seiya and Serena arrived back at the apartment tired and scared for what was going to happen. Seiya

picked Serena up and carried her into the apartment and sat her down on the bed. He kissed her and

undid her dress so she could change. He grabbed his stuff and walked into the bathroom; Serena got up

and changed into her pjs and crawled in bed. A half hour later she felt Seiya crawl in next to her and

instantly she curled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Dumpling now get some

sleep." "I love you too Seiya good ni…" Seiya smiled at how she fell asleep without finishing her sentence.

Sorry this is so late guys, but there was a death in the family and I had a lot of school work to catch up on for missing a week because of it. I will try and keep updating this story faster now.


	6. Army Situation

The day before Christmas Eve Seiya and Serena decided that they would spend that last free day of theirs alone at home. Seiya had everything set up for their day by the time Serena had gotten up. "Good morning sweetheart, are you ready for our day?" asked Seiya walking over to his wife "Yes, I am love." Serena said as he kissed her. "Good now close your eyes, because I have a surprise for you." Serena closed her eyes as she giggled when he picked her up in his strong arms. He turned off the lights in the living room and set Serena down on the floor. "Open your eyes." Instantly Serena's eyes opened and she smiled in awe from the magnificent sight. "Seiya how did you?" "I worked on it while you were sleeping love." Serena kissed him and curled up next to him by the fire he had made while he put in a DVD they could watch. "Seiya what if something goes wrong tomorrow?" "Darling don't worry your pretty little head about that if something happens we will deal with it then, but today is our day of no worries and spending luxurious time together." He flashed her that famous smile that was just made for her and she cuddled close to him as she held him tight in his arms. Half way through the movie the two of them were too busy in a huge make out session to even care about the movie, especially after Seiya made his way down to Serena's neck. After a few minutes the phone rang causing Serena to jump and Seiya to accidently bite down harder than he had planned to. "Hello?" said Seiya "Seiya it's Yaten you and Serena need to get down town and hurry!" "What's going on?" "It's too hard to explain just hurry!" Yaten hung up the phone and prayed that they would hurry. "Seiya what is it?" asked Serena noticing his face go pale "That was Yaten and by the tone of his voice something is drastically wrong. He wants us down town now." Serena nodded and the two quickly changed clothes and headed down town. It was an hour before they found Yaten. "Yaten what is it?" asked Serena He pointed towards the horizon to show an army heading straight for them. "No, they said they wouldn't bring back anymore!" "They will only start to fight though if you don't show tomorrow night Serena." said Mina from behind. "I won't let them hurt you guys or this city got that! If anyone of them does harm or destruction before I show tomorrow kill them got it!" ordered Serena "Yes princess." said Yaten and Mina in unison surprised by the tone Serena was using. "Why don't you guys go and tell the others of what Serena just said while I see what is going on with Serena okay." whispered Seiya Mina and Yaten nodded and ran off in different directions.

Mina arrived at the temple just in time to see Amy and Lita leaving. "Go back inside now I have orders from Serena to tell you guys." huffed Mina Lita and Amy gave her a confused look, but went back inside anyway. "What! You can't be serious Mina, why would they have an army ready if they know Serena will show?" asked Raye "Maybe they know that Seiya will be close by to protect her if need be and they want her to come alone." said Amy "I agree with Amy I think we should warn Serena and Seiya." said Lita "That's a good idea since we know Serena wouldn't last fighting all of those enemies all over again." replied Mina

Downtown Seiya was trying to figure out what was wrong with Serena and why she blew up when she knew that she would be there tomorrow. Every time Seiya brought up what happened Serena ran from him avoiding the subject causing him to call out behind her "What happened to we share all of our burdens on each other as husband and wife!" which he soon regretted after he said it. Serena turned around and walked towards him in tears which caused his heart to break as he saw her. "I'm sorry darling I didn't mean it I just want you happy." apologized Seiya "Seiya you don't need to apologize. The truth is honey I'm scared that even when I show up tomorrow night that they will still attack the city and the scouts." cried Serena "Oh babe everything is going to be alright and everything is going to go as plan." Seiya soothed bringing her close to him and planting a kiss on her forehead

Yaten went to Amara and Michelle's place to tell them what Serena said when his phone rang. "What is it Mina?" "We believe that the enemy knows that Seiya will be close by to protect Serena tomorrow, but they want her to come alone and if she doesn't the army will attack the city." "I think you guys are on to something tell Serena and Seiya, I'm on my way to Amara's and Michelle's place and I will tell them that possibility." "Okay and Yaten be care okay, because this enemy is very unpredictable and I don't want anything to happen to you." "Don't worry love I will be just fine. I will see you later okay." They hung up the phone and Yaten walked up to the house to ring the bell. "Yaten hi what are you doing here?" asked Michelle "Are the other's here it's important." Michelle nodded for Yaten to come inside and she went to get the other three scouts. "Serena ordered us to kill any one of the enemies in the army surrounding the city if they harm anyone or cause destruction to the city." "Why is there an army if the enemy knows Sailor Moon will meet with them tomorrow night?" asked Amara "The inner scouts believe that the enemy knows that Seiya will be close by to protect Serena tomorrow, but they want her to come alone and if she doesn't the army will attack the city." "Have you told Seiya and Serena yet, because that sounds like what the enemy is planning." said Trista "No, the inner scouts are on their way to tell them and I still have to call Taiki to tell him otherwise we all know." "Thank you for telling us this Yaten we will be watching and prepared to fight if something happens." said Michelle showing him out. On his way downtown Yaten called Taiki to explain the situation to him and what Serena had ordered. After hanging up with Taiki Yaten made a dash downtown to everyone until a hideous laughter stopped him.


	7. New Arrival

Yaten turned around looking to see where that hideous laughter was coming from. He clutched to his mic waiting for an attack in case so he could quickly transform if need be. "Well

let's see here it looks like I got myself a transvestite, which after getting rid of you I will only have to get rid of two more to get close to the Moon Princess." came Emerald's voice from

a far. "I'm a guy not a damn transvestite I am forced to change into a girl and I am not proud of it, although I would love to see you and your army get rid of my brothers and I and live

to tell the tale." "Oh, but Yaten you have no clue what so ever on how I can get rid of you just like I know how to get rid of Serena and your brothers." Yaten glared at her ready to

attack, but he knew he couldn't transform in front of so many witnesses. _I have to think o f something I can't just let them win so easily, but the question is what am I going to do without _

_worrying everyone else especially Mina?_ "Come on we don't have all day!" growled Emerald. _She will make this fight happen so I have no choice, but to fight. _"Healer Star Power Make Up!"

Yaten changed quickly before Emeralds eyes, her eyes itching to fight. "You will not win this battle for I will destroy you before you ever have the chance to hurt me, Star Sensitive

Inferno!" Healer's attack didn't even give Emerald the chance to fight back when it hit her head on. Pissed Emerald shot out black electric waves and energy balls. Healer dodged the

attacks quickly, but when she thought all was done Emerald hit her dead on. Healer flew through the air screaming in pain and crashed down on the concrete causing a loud boom to

be heard.

Downtown Mina was frantically pacing back and forth waiting for Yaten to show up, but after an hour and a half she began to worry. Seiya and Serena wondered what was taking him

so long that Seiya even tried calling him, but the line was dead. "I can't take it anymore I'm going to go look for him!" The tone in Mina's voice caused everyone to stare amazed that

she used such a worried/scared tone. "I'm coming with you Mina." said Serena "No, I have to do this on my own." With that she ran from the others before one could utter a single

sound. _Please forgive me guys, but I just have to do this one last thing alone, before tonight. I just hope that he's alright with everything that has been going on._ Mina stopped in her tracks

when she heard a high pitched scream and hideous laugh coming from her right. _Oh no please let Yaten be alright._Mina raced towards the sight and found Healer lying on the ground

covered in blood and bruises and Emerald with hardly a scratch on her above. "Healer! You'll pay for this Emerald!" cried Venus holding Healer's body in her arms. "Mina, don't I'll be ok

just don't put your life on the line for mine. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." whispered Healer "Healer, I love you I'm not going to sit here and watch you die damn it. Venus

Planet Power Make Up!" Before Healer could say another thing Mina was already transformed and fighting Emerald. "Emerald you'll pay for what you have done! Venus Love and

Beauty Shock!" "Star Sensitive Inferno!" yelled a weak yet standing Healer The two attacks sent Emerald flying into the building across from them causing an uproar of dust to cover

their view of the building. Without even knowing what it them Venus and Healer were sent flying into glass, but a second before they went crashing down Venus shielded Healer's body

with hers. Emerald sent energy wave after energy wave until Venus had enough of it and used every last bit of power she had left in her leaving Emerald alive barely. Emerald

retreated and Venus collapsed upon Yaten's unconscious body in the middle of the Crown Arcade.

Taiki arrived downtown just in time to find out that Yaten was admitted into the hospital and was saved by Sailor Venus who was also in the hospital sharing a room with him.

"Something's wrong Venus should have changed back to Mina when she went unconscious." said Amy "I want to know why Mina had to transform anyway when Serena is going to the

tower tonight any way." said Seiya _Something's not right here most of our old enemies wouldn't have attacked if they knew I was going to meet them. Either Emerald is holding a grudge or_

_ the enemy is up to something._ The scouts headed towards the hospital each one lost in their thoughts on what happened to Yaten and Mina and what would happen tonight.

Off in the middle of the park a beam of light ascended down from the sky revealing a small little girl with dark blue hair and bright blue eyes. _I wonder if everyone will recognize me since I _

_have changed so much with the future since my last visit here._ The small child made her way through the park and to the hospital to where her parents said everyone would be. _I wonder _

_what the look on Serena's face will be when she sees how much I have changed and the look on Seiya's face when he finds out that I'm his future daughter from the future. I hope he likes me _

_please please like me._ The small girl entered the hospital and asked the receptionist there what room Mina Aino was in and hit the number 2 in the elevator. When the doors opened she

walked down the hall until she came upon a room with the number 25 above it and tons of familiar voices in the room. The girl took a deep breath and entered the room, but no one

even noticed her standing there because they were too busy discussing about what had happened to the two scouts that day. _This is just what I wanted to be doing today when it might _

__

be my last day here alive with Serena. Why is there a small kid in here starring at Serena and I?

Ok so here is chapter 7. Sorry if it didn't turn out so well I wrote it quickly; because I have a lot of make up work to do still. The italic words are the character's thoughts just in case someone was confused about that. Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed this story! :)


	8. Radio Tower

Fuyumi starred at the scouts appalled by what had just been said. All at once they tried to apologize and explain, but it was too late Fuyumi was already down the hall and slammed

the door to the guest room. Everyone decided that they should give Fuyumi some time to calm down about what she had heard the others talking about while they decided who would

stay on Earth and look for Venus while the others went to the future. While they were deciding if Serena and Seiya should stay behind with Raye and Hotaru while Amara, Michelle,

Amy, Taiki, and Lita went to the future Kakyuu walked into the living room. "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but have you seen my daughter I would like to talk to her and I think it

would be best if Seiya and the Moon Princess stayed here." "She's in the other guest room Kakyuu, because she accidently overheard Trista telling us about her past life." said Serena

"I see well it's not the first time Fuyumi accidently walked in on something she wasn't supposed to hear, but she will get over it. If I'm not out before you guys leave I wish you luck and

please be careful and also to come back home safely." Kakyuu smiled and turned on her heel leaving the scouts to transform and to find out how they can stop Fuyumi before it's too

late.

Kakyuu gently knocked on the bedroom door and waited patiently for her daughter to open it. "Come in if you must!" yelled Fuyumi Kakyuu smiled at the sound of her voice and quietly

opened the door to find Fuyumi lying on the bed with her back facing her. "Don't tell me you want to tell me the part I didn't over hear?" "Well not exactly actually I just wanted to see

you and talk to you." Fuyumi quickly turned over to where she faced her mother. She couldn't believe her eyes she swore she was dreaming. "Darling I know what you're thinking and

to answer your question you are not dreaming I am here in flesh and blood standing in front of you." Fuyumi smiled and ran to her mother hugging her tightly as if Kakyuu were to

leave her at her touch. "Mom, what are you doing here and why do they think that I would want to hurt Serena for marrying Seiya?" Kakyuu took a deep breath and told her daughter

what she had told Trista only an hour or so before. When she was done Fuyumi had tears running down her face and couldn't believe at how horrible she was in her past. "Mom why

would I ever want to hurt Seiya and Serena? I don't even think of Seiya that way since he, Taiki, and Yaten are more like brothers to me and that would be just creepy as hell if I

married one of them!" exclaimed Fuyumi Kakyuu couldn't help but laugh at the look Fuyumi gave when she thought of the idea of her marrying Seiya, Yaten, or Taiki. "I know love and

deep down Seiya and Serena know that too, but they also know that the future can change easily. I mean Seiya wasn't always with Serena since she was destined to be with the

Prince of Earth, but when his life was taken during the battle with Galexia Seiya and Serena fell in love." "Whoa wait a minute mom so what you are saying is that Serena was engaged

to Prince Darien hot sexy Darien and then they broke up so she got with Seiya! Oh man I'd rather date Darien that Seiya, because Darien is a total hunk!" By that time Kakyuu was

crying from laughing so hard from the expression on Fuyumi's face when she thought of the idea of comparing Seiya to Darien.

Meanwhile while the Pluto was guarding the gate of time waiting for the others to return, the scouts that stayed on Earth prepared to look for Mina and Luna. The foursome decided to

split up and search the town. Seiya and Serena opted to search up town since that is where the ThreeLights apartment is, but Raye caught on to what they were going to be searching

for and it wasn't Mina. "How could do two do that instead of looking for Mina!" enraged Raye covering Hotaru's ears so she couldn't hear what they were talking about. "Raye who said

we were going to do that although it's not a bad idea, but Mina and Luna are more important right now." said Seiya calmly _Not that it's any of your business what Dumpling and I do, but _

_right now isn't the time to be fucking each other. _"Raye if it will make you feel better how about you and I search uptown while Hotaru and Seiya search downtown." stated Serena "No,

princess it was wrong of me to accuse you two of searching uptown for your guys' personal needs. Both of you search uptown and call me if you find anything, but most of all be careful

I don't want to lose you too." replied Raye "Don't worry Raye I'll protect Seiya." Serena teased knowing quite well that Raye was talking about her and not Seiya. "Come on you goof

ball stop teasing Raye and let's get going before it gets dark." said Seiya "Ok, but I want to check on Yaten and Artemis first to see how they are doing." said Serena heading towards

the backyard. "We are fine princess just please find them without risking your life in the process, because we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves." said Artemis Seiya came up

behind her and found Yaten sitting in the oak tree starring aimlessly into the vibrant blue sky. "Yaten, don't worry Mina is tough she is fine we will find her and bring her home safely."

comforted Seiya Yaten sighed and came out of the tree landing in front of Seiya. "I know it just feels like part of me is missing and I'm kicking myself for not telling her how I feel about

her and when I'm with her." "Yaten, Mina is the goddess of love and beauty I think she knows either that or she's really blind, because we all can see how much you care for her."

Came Serena's voice coming towards them. She passed Seiya and gave him a smile as she walked up to Yaten and hugged him as he broke down in her arms. "Don't worry everything

will be okay I promise I won't let anything happen to her." Soothed Serena as Seiya came and joined the hug. Yaten let go of Serena and looked in her eyes knowing completely well

that what she said was true. "Come back safely you two I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you guys too." Serena and Seiya nodded and left Yaten standing there with Artemis while

they went and searched for a missing Venus.

Luna and Mina came to consciousness in a cold, wet cave like room. Mina sat up and looked around the room and found her transformation wand that Pegasus gave her on the night

stand. _Great this is already looking bad if they know that I'm Sailor Venus. I just hope that Luna can get out of here okay to tell the others where I am if we both can't make it._ "Mina we are

both going to get out of her fine so stop thinking like that and transform." ordered the weak purplish feline "Venus Planet Power Make Up!" Nothing happened. Mina and Luna starred

at the wand confused about why she couldn't change into Sailor Venus. "Luna is there any kind of energy blocking out my sailor power?" asked Mina "No that's what confuses me. Why

don't you try again and trust in your powers and concentrate." Mina nodded and closed her eyes thinking about the others and how they need her back. "VENUS PLANET POWER MAKE

UP!" This time it allowed her to transform, however, when the transformation was complete she lost the power and changed back into her street clothes. "Luna something has to be

blocking my powers can you find a way to get a hold of Serena or Artemis?" "I can try, but I can promise that I will get through to them." Luna closed her eyes and concentrated on

Serena as her crescent moon on her forehead began to glow brightly. _"Serena, its Luna. Mina and I are trapped in some wet, cold and dark bedroom somewhere. Wherever we are Mina can't _

_transform, because when she does she goes right back into her street clothes._ _Please hurry and find us we don't have any idea what they are planning to do to us."_

Serena stopped dead in her tracks as Seiya and she were searching the school. Luna's voice appeared in her head and she closed her eyes to try and picture the room that they were

being held captive in. "Dumpling what is it?" asked Seiya "It's Luna she contacted me with moon power. She told me that her and Mina are trapped in a wet, cold and dark room that

won't allow Mina to transform, because if she does she will go right back into her street clothes." "Can you contact her and see if they can hear anything that will help us figure out

where they are?" "I can try, but I don't know if it will work." _"I hear you Luna, can you and Mina hear anything that could give us a clue to where you guys are? Raye, Hotaru, Seiya, and I are_

_ searching dramatically for you two while the others are in the future. Yaten and Artemis are at the Outers' place worrying about you two so much that Seiya and I held Yaten when he broke _

_down. Stay safe until we find you guys okay just try and give us clues to where you are and who is behind this." _Serena opened her eyes and collapsed in Seiya's arms as she stopped

glowing a bright pink color. "Dumpling!" Seiya gently shook Serena as she lay in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open after a few minutes and smiled at Seiya. "I did it." she whispered

before she passed back out. Seiya carefully picked her up and took her back to the Outers' place.

Kakyuu placed a damp cold rag on Serena's forehead while Seiya told Raye and Hotaru what happened. Fuyumi was watching and listening from the kitchen wetting another rag for her

mother. She had hoped that when Serena and Seiya got back that she would be able to talk to Serena privately about Darien who she really wanted to meet. Serena stirred a bit as

Yaten and Artemis came inside after hearing Seiya's voice, but they were scared when they saw Serena lying on the couch with Kakyuu tending to her. "Don't worry you two she's fine

she just passed out when sent contacted Luna bye moon power." said Seiya "That explains it since moon power is greatly powerful even Queen Serenity passed out sometimes when

she used it to keep in touch with the surrounding planets." replied Artemis "Venus!" cried Serena Seiya and Yaten ran to her side hoping that everything was fine and that she was just

dreaming. "Dumpling wake up please darling wake up!" begged Seiya and he lightly shook her. Serena's eyes fluttered open to see everyone starring at her like she was an alien.

"Serena what's wrong what happened to Venus?" questioned Raye "I'm sorry I scared you guys I was dreaming when we were back fighting Baryl and the first time you all actually

died." "Have you heard from Luna again?" asked Hotaru Serena sadly shook her head wondering why she hasn't heard anything.

In the future the five scouts faced their future selves and the future selves of the other scouts. Tokyo was gloomy with building collapsed all over the place and a hellish red sky. "Why

are you here?" asked Fighter "We are here to save our future from someone who we believe came from the future to destroy." replied the present Mercury "Then you guys are under

attack in the present from someone that is trying to hurt my present self from marrying Fighter in the future." said Neo Queen Serenity coming out from behind the scouts. "Yes, we

believe the person who is attacking us in the present is Kakyuu's daughter Fuyumi." replied Jupiter "That is correct Jupiter. Fuyumi is attacking everyone to hurt me personally." "Is

there a way that we can stop her before she becomes evil?" asked Uranus "She asked me in private earlier in life if I would introduce her to Darien and tell her about him. I never

introduced them, but now I believe that if I had that they may have married and none of this would be happening right now." "Then we will have to introduce them in our time to

hopefully change the future." answered Neptune As the scouts were about to leave the future Fighter and Healer were attacked with an enormous power attack and were sent flying

far from the spot where they were standing. "Fighter!" cried the Queen "Healer!" cried Venus Neo Queen Serenity and the scouts including the present ones raced towards Fighter and

Healer, but when they arrived Serenity and Venus let out a shriek letting them all know that Fighter and Healer were gone. At that point Uranus took out the time key that Rini

normally used to take them back to Pluto. When they arrived at the gate they all had tears streaming down their faces including Uranus who told the tale to Pluto.

I hope you like this chapter and thanks to all of you how have review this story. I am going to try and put up the next chapter before the weekend is over.


End file.
